


thunderbolt and lightning (very very frightening me)

by adamngoodbatch (sibbed)



Series: Drabbles, prompts & whatever [17]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bad luck Buck, First Dates, M/M, Rain, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 13:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/pseuds/adamngoodbatch
Summary: Buck turns his face up towards the sky. A few more raindrops fall on his face. He feels them as they wet his eyelashes and he blinks them away. There’s lightning covering the clouded sky. “Rain,” he tries again, this time louder.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Drabbles, prompts & whatever [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745209
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	thunderbolt and lightning (very very frightening me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracieli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracieli/gifts).



> For the sensory prompt: Raindrops on eyelashes
> 
> I, personally, have a few too many bad experiences with the trifecta of open fields, rain and concerts.

The first drop falls in the middle of his head, right on top of his curls. The second one barely grazes his right cheek and he swipes it off. He’s standing in the middle of the arena while the music reverberates around them, bass booming in his chest.

Buck looks to his left and grabs Eddie by the elbow. “It’s starting to rain.”

“What?” Eddie yells back.

Buck turns his face up towards the sky. A few more raindrops fall on his face. He feels them as they wet his eyelashes and he blinks them away. There’s lightning covering the clouded sky. “Rain,” he tries again, this time louder.

“Oh, yes,” Eddie nods, “it was supposed to-”

Buck remains looking up, more and more drops fall on his face, he blinks a few times. “What?”

Eddie moves closer to him. His lips almost touching Buck’s ear. “It was supposed to rain earlier,” Eddie repeats himself.

On both sides of the stage, the band’s banners are jerked around by the wind. The raindrops start falling heavily around them. A clap of thunder breaks through the music. Buck squeezes Eddie’s elbow tightly.

“Don’t tell me you’re scared of a little rain, Buck.”

“I’m not- I swear I’m not scared. It’s just-” The music suddenly stops and Buck’s eyes shoot up. A lightning bolt falls too near the stage. Too near the stage. Evan Buckley and his luck. His first date with the love of his life couldn’t go any other way.

An announcement comes through the speakers: the event is canceled for the night, everyone needs to evacuate the arena. Really, _his luck_.

“Hey,” Eddie grabs Buck’s hand and tugs. 

“Hey.” 

“Evan Buckley and his luck, huh?”

“I tried to warn you.”

“We should go check if they need our help.”

Buck switches gears immediately. “Let’s go.”

"We can pick this-" Eddie gestures between them, "-back up later."

They can revert his luck.

Later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos feed my soul


End file.
